bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Changes/Transcript
Transcript taken from "Making Changes", Season 4, episode 30, 150th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Pip and Pop Announce Ojo's Diaper Change Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear talks about what changes do, Making Changes (song) and What Do You Think? {The word "Changes" appears below as the same font what "Change is in the Air" came out.} I woke up again this morning And wouldn't you know it, pouring rain I went and burned the pot of coffee It’s like 'cause I poured it down the drain 'Cause I didn't know you so Let's go back and make good coffee For me and my family So this is about Making Changes Changes, Changes, Changes When I got back to the sink My son made me think That I got myself a leak in my pipe The plumber went and fixed at 5:00 PM 'Cause I didn't know about the song The song you liked to sing along I know it's sad that I'm Making Changes Changes, Changes, Changes You'll remind me to ask your parents For permission to your entertainment When I make Changes Making Changes All I need is to make change Making Changes The Window Doesn't Open / The Reprise Every single time they say I wouldn't keep the change away No one is here to allow to offend Weeks or months can't end Treelo: But I know this won't do Both: And letting yourself go And I know I left your radio on 'Cause this is my weekend Making changes The window wouldn't open itself 'Cause Ojo closed it Staying it shut I spent a lot of money on diapers But nothing else could break the shelf Been a little busy out on the hut Treelo: 'Cuz I wouldn't know this won't be a no-no Both: Or maybe a do-si-do-si-do Now Treelo she knows I kept it closed I thanked Woodland Valley above About the changes made I'd ever could dream of Treelo: Yeah, I know it's just so Both: For letting you go 'Cause I know you got your radio on And this is my favorite Making changes Yeah this is my favorite Making changes Shadow Segment Shadow- (narrating) Goldilocks was home alone Goldilocks-*sighs* I'm starving. Shadow-''And found some porridge by the fridge'' {Goldilocks tries the warm bowl like Papa Bear's} Shadow-(something spoken) Nope. Not that one. {Goldilocks tries the cold bowl like Mama Bear's} Nope. Not that one either. Goldilocks {finds the normal bowl like Baby Bear's} This porridge is just right! {chows it out} Yum yum yum yum! Shadow-''So Goldilocks sat on a chair'' {Goldilocks tries to sit on the large chair which belongs to Papa's} Shadow-(spoken again) Nope. Not that chair. {Goldilocks tries to sit on the sofa which belongs to Mama's} Not that chair either. Goldilocks {sits on normal chair that belongs to Baby Bear} That chair looks just right, being small. {rocks back and forth, but trips on carpet and breaking the chair into pieces} Ouch! That hurts! I need to try the closet! Shadow-(narrating) Goldilocks puts on a sweater {Goldilocks tries to wear a jacket which is for Papa's} Shadow-(spoken once again) But it's not that one. {Goldilocks tries wearing a coat which is for Mama's} Or maybe not this one. Goldilocks {with sweater something belongs to Baby Bear} Wow. This sweater looks just right. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go on vacation. *leaves* Shadow-''When the bears got home, they were alone'' Papa Bear-Someone's been eating my porridge! Mama Bear-Someone's been wearing my sweater! Baby Bear-Someone's been sitting in my chair, and it's not over! Papa Bear-Son, I'd like to forgive you, but that chair was really broken about that. Baby Bear-Oh, right. I'm gonna get a new chair while no one is looking. See ya! *leaves* A Changing Celebration / No Harm Let me hold you in my arms Let me keep you safe and warm Let me bring you to a place Where there is no harm, no harm And as long as you're with me Then we've both got family And we'll have everything we need And there'll be no harm, no harm No harm, no harm And if you ever lose your way And sunny skies have turned to gray Just remember, come what may That when things come tumbling down The world still keeps spinning round And no matter what you do Even if I'm not there too There's a place inside of you Where there is no harm, no harm No harm, no harm Luna told Bear the way it changed / The Goodbye Song By the way, be sure to come back because some things may change grammatically. Especially, a taller Bear. Even if he's 50.Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts